The present invention relates to a setting for precious stones or the like and a method for mounting the stones and more particularly for mounting in a setting of at least one row of at least two adjacent cavities.
Stone settings are known in the prior art and which utilize the conventional prong type method for securing a stone in a cavity. This conventional art is typified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,916 and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 47,245 and 153,297.
Other settings merely use a bezel cavity therein to hold the stones such as in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 14,704.
In another type of setting, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,378, a strap is utilized to maintain adjacent stones in their cavities. This setting and the process for mounting the stones, has the disadvantage of not enabling the mounting of multiple rows of adjacent stones with the necessary security.